Boundaries
by Gryffindor-Princessxx
Summary: Tin-tin loves Alan, she really does, but wishes she was able to be a little more independent. When she starts pushes the boundaries of what she knows, it's throws her into the arms of another brother. Rated T to be safe x
1. Back from shopping

"Grandma, Tin-Tin, you're back!" Alan practically cried as they entered the kitchen, carrying what seemed like hundreds of shopping bags. "Here let me help you with that" he smiled, taking the bag of Tin-Tin, who smiled back at her boyfriend. Inwardly thinking what a change of heart he had, as before she left he was colossal strop. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"And more!" Grandma laughed "Tin-tin, in the way only she knows how, decided that she needed to buy a whole new wardrobe!"

"I needed some new summer clothes!" Tin-tin protested, as she put away the large bottles of drinks into fridge

"Well I hope for you're sake, that it's a hot summer, some of the clothes you brought seem to be made for dolls!"

"Grandma!" Tin-tin cried, blushing "They're not that small!"

"I'm sure they're lovely!" Alan grinned at his blushing girlfriend

"I never said they weren't lovely, I just said they were small! Now skedaddle, both of you, let me get lunch!"

As they walked out of the kitchen, Alan slipped his hand into Tin-Tins "shall we go to the pool? It's a great day for water polo!"

"Yeah! Errr... Let me just go and get changed, I brought a new bikini and I want to try it out!"

"Another bikini!"

"I only have 3 Alan!"

"only!" He grinned as she rolled her eyes and retreated towards her bedroom


	2. The red bikini

"Hey sprout! Where's Tin-Tin?" Gordon called from the pool as Alan walked out and sat down next to Virgil on the lounger

"Why?" Alan replied, looking at his ginger haired brother suspiciously

"No need to get protective!" Gordon laughed "I only heard you and her talking!"

"She's gone to get changed, she brought a new bikini apparently!"

Scott laughed, looking up from his book, which he was in grossed in "and no doubt a whole new wardrobe!"

"No, I say TWO whole new wardrobes!" Gordon laughed from the pool

"I swear she has more clothes than we've been on rescues!" Virgil grinned, opening one eye, from his lounger

"guys, leave her alone!" Alan protested and Scott grinned "chill Alan, we were only joking!"

"But she does have loads of clothes!" Virgil added, laughing

"yes but it's still not enough!" Tin-Tin laughed, appearing from the garden in her bikini, sunglasses on and holding her towel. Scott choked on his drink, Alan went a very deep red, Virgil grinned and winked, and Gordon swam over, wolf-whistling.

"I didnt know there was a ration on clothing!" Gordon smirked and Tin-Tin blushed

"Shut up Gordon!" The bikini was a deep red, with gold ties, halter neck, low neckline, and high cut knickers, which showed off her long legs. Tin-Tin sighed, throwing her towel down on a lounger, the other side of Virgil and leaning back.

"It's a bit small Tin-Tin!" Alan coughed

"no it's not! It's no smaller than the ones that the girls were at your races!"

"yeah but this is you!"

"so?" Tin-Tin raised her eyebrow as she put on her sunglasses,

"So how much was that bikini?" Virgil asked

"£120"

"For that little of clothing! You've been ripped off there honey!"

"Virgil!""sorry, we were all thinking it!" he grinned, winking at her, and she couldn't help blushing. She had to admit, that in his open shirt, showing his tanned 6 pack and his shorts with the sun falling on his face, showing his cheekbones, he was hot! She had always had a crush on Virgil, ever since she came to the island when she was 13. Virgil has always been a little more than friendly towards her, and she had wondered what he would have done if Alan hadn't claimed her personally.

"Virgil, just stop looking at my bikini and focus on doing nothing!" she grinned, shutting her eyes. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and then suddenly she was underwater. She surfaced, pushing her hair out of her eyes and saw Virgil standing on the side, grinning with Scott practically wetting himself and Alan frowning.

"Surprised that the bikini didn't come off!" Gordon quipped, grabbing her from behind. She turned, pushing him away, laughing and splashing him.

"Virgil, that really wasn't funny!"

"then why is Scott wetting himself?"

"because he has a childish sense of humour!"

"oooooohhh!" Gordon laughed, and Tin-Tin turned, throwing a rubber dingy at him, he cried and pretended to drown "Virgil, Virgil! help! A crazy girl in a tiny bikini is attacking me!"

With a wink at Tin-Tin, Virgil took off his shirt and dived into the pool, completely covering Tin-Tin in water. She was so busy screaming she didn't see Alan getting up from the side of the pool and walking away.


End file.
